When You were Gone
by p0chingching
Summary: Yoh's been kidnapped and was burned to death. Anna cried alot for she loved him dearly. She suspected Hao that he was the one who did this to him. Yes, he was. He hypnotized Anna and from then on, Anna fell in love with him and forgot Yoh. What if Yoh was
1. Chapter 1

**When You were Gone

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Why Now?**

It was a Sunday morning, a couple rested on a soft bed. The girl woke up and saw herself beside her fiancée. She yawned loud but the boy didn't hear her. The girl gazed at her fiancée, her fiancée was still asleep. She stood up, now, her fiancée felt that movement.

Quickly, he grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw his eyes that said: "Don't leave yet." The girl went back to bed and lied down beside him. She embraced him, real tight, but he did not mind. The boy closed his eyes. "Yoh…" she mumbled. He opened his eyes once more.

He turned to her and saw her glowing, milky-white face, and her eyes that looked teary. "What is it?" he asked. But she said nothing. "Anna is there a problem?" he asked again. But still, no answer.

She embraced him more tight. In turn, the boy did too. They both closed their eyes, they couldn't help it. They fell fast asleep.

After a couple of hours, the boy woke up. He saw the girl who slept beside him was no more. "Where is she?" he asked himself. He got up from bed and went out of the room. He rushed down the stairs, and into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. He thought that she might be in the living room, "She must be watching her TV show," he thought.

He stopped as soon as he reached the room's door. He swung the door open and saw her fiancée, as usual, watching the TV. "I thought you were gone." Yoh whispered. "What?" Anna asked, for she did not understand what he said. He shook his head.

"Yoh, make me breakfast…I'm hungry." Anna said. "Yes, Anna." Yoh went to the kitchen and made breakfast for the both of them. After a few minutes, breakfast was ready.

"Anna! Breakfast is ready!" Yoh cried. Anna heard him and went to where he was. They ate and after that, Yoh couldn't believe what he was seeing. Anna was cleaning the table and washing the dishes.

"A-Anna, you know I can do that," Yoh said. But he was ignored. Yoh just sat there and watched her while she was doing chores. She wasn't used in doing these things, that's why she was slow. "Anna, in case you're having a hard time doing that, I'm always here to help you," Yoh said.

Anna turned to him with a glare on her eyes. "What did you say? Are you telling me that I'm weak and I don't know how to do these stuff?" she said furiously.

"No! No! I didn't mean that…" Yoh said as he bowed down his head. He felt that he made her mad, but no, she was only acting.

"Oh, Yoh!" she started laughing. "I was only acting, silly!" He never saw her being like this, being happy and playing tricks on him. It was like a brand new Anna. But Yoh hesitated; he didn't know if he should like the new Anna or the old one.

"Anna?" he whispered under his breath. Then, an unexpected visitor came. "Ding-dong! Ding-dong!" the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Anna said, a little irritated. "I'll go get it," Yoh said as he rushed to the door.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw a familiar face he didn't expect to see. "Hao!" Yoh was shocked to see his evil twin brother. "Hello there!" Hao greeted. He had a smirk on his gorgeous face. "Did you miss me, little brother?" he asked.

Yoh was pretty mad. "What are you doing in here?" he yelled. "What do you want from us?" he was ready to slam the door at Hao's face. Then, he did it; he slammed the door on his brother's face.

Outside, Hao slapped his forehead. "Oh, Yoh, when will you learn?" he thought. Then, he called on Spirit of Fire. He started emitting flames from his palm. After he felt that the fire on his palm was good, he threw it right at Yoh's door.

It made a hole on Yoh's door. Yoh was behind that door when that happened. Luckily, he dodged it. "Yoh? Who's that?" Anna yelled, she was still in the kitchen. But no answer. Anna was getting worried. She went out of the kitchen and straight to the door. She saw the hole, but no Yoh was found.

"Yoh, where are you? Don't play tricks on me!" she cried, fear written all over her face. She did not find him there; so she went to the living room, the comfort room, the bedrooms, the dining room, outside and back to the kitchen. But still, no Yoh was found.

While she was searching for him, little drops of water came from her eyes. "Yoh…" she mumbled, wiping of her tears with her hand. She was crying hard now, real hard. She went back to the living room, turned on the television and watched her favourite show. It made her happy, but only a little bit.

When the show ended, tears came from her eyes again. She was sad now. "Where's Yoh?" she thought. Then she thought that he might be at Manta's place or Ren's. Or maybe even at Horo-horo's.

So she called them, one by one. When she called Manta, he said that he wasn't there. This also happened when Anna called Horo-horo and Ren. Now, she was afraid. "Why now? Why was he gone now? Now, that I've learned to show my affections to him…" Ann said to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was all alone in the old inn. It was a cold night. Then, she decided to go back to the entrance. Hoping that he would come back.

She went downstairs, from her bedroom, and upon seeing the door with a hole on it, she saw a note under the door. "Huh?" she picked up the note and read it. "Dear Anna," Anna read the letter loudly. "I've decided to go away, really far away. For I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry, but you just have to understand me. I have my reasons. Yours truly, Yoh." But no, if you thought that she would believe the letter, you're wrong. She threw the letter. Yoh's handwriting wasn't neat like what was written on the note. So she thought that he was just hiding or Hao was hiding him.

So, she went to her bedroom, and slept on her bed. She didn't worry about Yoh. She had faith in him. She slept soundly. The next morning, Anna was awakened by the loud sound. Somebody was outside. Anna went down and ran to the person who was knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Anna asked. Then, the man showed his license, he was a police. "Are you Ms. Anna Kyouyama? I believe that this is your fiancée, Yoh Asakura." The policeman said while showing her a picture of Yoh.

"Yes, I am Anna Kyouyama." Anna said frankly. "Why? Why are you showing me a picture of Yoh?" The policeman hid the picture and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Ms. Kyouyama, but---" the policeman said. "his body was found at an old warehouse. It seems that he was burned to death."

Anna covered her mouth. She was shocked upon hearing those words. "I'm really sorry." the policeman apologized as he took off his hat. Tears came flowing down her face. She was really sad. "Where was Amidamaru?" she thought. When the policeman left, she went to her room and cried.

"Yoh! Why! Why! WHY!" she was crying. She didn't stop crying for two weeks. She didn't sleep, too. For a few months, she tried not to remember him. The others comforted her but no, nothing worked out. She was still sad. Nobody knew how she felt, only herself.

One night, Anna pulled herself together and thought that she can find out who did this to her beloved. "Hao," she whispered. He was the number one suspect. The policemen haven't found out yet. They were still searching for more evidence.

But, Anna was determined to know who did this to Yoh. The next night, she went out looking for Hao. Hao showed himself and Anna started scolding him. "Bring him back to ME!" Anna cried.

Hao didn't mind her much. He brushed his hair gently. After a few minutes of hearing Anna's nagging, he slowly neared his face unto Anna's. Anna was so exhausted from noticing that she was being kissed by an evil man, she didn't feel anything at all.

After a few seconds, Hao's lips parted from hers. Anna fell into a deep sleep. It seems that Hao's kiss was poisonous. "My, my." Hao said as he carried Anna. "Let's go home, my dear love."

The both of them went off. From that day on, neither Anna nor her shadow was seen. The others got worried and decided to find her. But they didn't. She was nowhere to be found. They also searched for Hao, but stopped when they thought that he was clever and know where to hide. They were all lonely, nothing seemed to be more tragic than loosing your best friends.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**When You were Gone**

**Chapter 2: I Fell for Him**

Anna woke up and found herself in a dirty room. It was a dark room, no sufficient light at all. The door of the room creak opened. There, Hao's face lit up. "Hello, my dear Anna." He said with a grin. "How was your sleep?"

Anna seemed to forget something. "Where am I?" she asked herself, her hand on top of her head. Then she looked at him. "Hao," she moaned. Hao heard her moan and sat down on the bed beside her. "Do you want to eat?" he asked. Anna nodded her head.

"Okay. I'll bring you the food." He said as he stood up and went out the room. Anna kept silent as she thought of something. "Why am I here?" she thought. "Why do I feel like I lost something, or forgotten?" she thought hard and soon enough, she felt her head aching.

"Ahhh!" she cried as she felt the pain. She held her head with her two hands, she was screaming from the pain. Hao heard her and quickly, he went to the room. He saw Anna, already on the floor still holding her head and screaming.

"Anna! Anna!" Hao cried. He carried her up to the bed. "Anna, what's wrong?" Now, Anna was calm. Hao laid her on the bed gently. "Please, Anna, what's wrong?" he asked once more. Anna closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Hao. My head was hurting me." Anna answered. Hao smiled. "Good. I thought something bad happened." He said. Anna gazed at his face and so did he. She looked deep into his eyes, the next thing that happened, no gap between their faces was found.

The kiss made her forget about everything else; her friends, her experiences and her beloved. A few seconds had already passed, still, the kiss didn't end. Hao felt that Anna had a hard time breathing so he let go of her.

As soon as he let go of her, he saw Anna's eyes had tears on the sides. "Why?" he asked himself. Then, he pushed her off the bed. "What's wrong with you!" he shouted. Anna stood up. "I don't know what's happening to me, Hao." She replied. "It seems that I've lost something."

"No!" Hao cried in his mind. Then, he put himself together. "What have you forgotten?" he asked her. Anna looked at him. "I don't know." She said. Hao smiled. "C'mon, let's eat." Hao took her hand, inviting her to eat. Anna went with him.

At the table, Hao and Anna were eating their meals. Anna played with her food and didn't eat them. Hao noticed her. He stopped eating and put down his spoon. "Anna?" he said, eyebrows cocked. Anna heard him and faced him.

"Yes, Hao?" she said, also putting her spoon down. Hao stood up. "Let's go out." He said. He went near her and kneeled. He held her hands and said the most beautiful words Anna didn't expect to hear. "I love you with all my heart, Anna. So please, don't be like that." He said. Anna blushed a little. Hao saw this and smiled.

He stood up and so did Anna. "Okay, Hao." She said. "Opacho!" Hao called. Opacho showed himself. "Please clean this up. Anna and I will be going out for a while." He said. Opacho did what he was told to. Hao and Anna went out.

They went to a nearby park. There, they sat on a bench and started gazing at the moon. "Look, Anna," Hao said. "The moon's like a white hole up in the sky!" he pointed the full moon on the sky. Anna gazed at it, amused by it. "What if I was sucked into that hole, Anna…" Hao said. "What would you do?"

Anna turned to him. "I don't know." Anna replied calmly. This made Hao a little furious. But he didn't mind that too much. He looked up the sky again, sinking his eyes on its beauty.

Anna also did what he did; sinking her eyes on the wonderful sky. She was gazing at the full moon that really looked like a white hole up in the sky. She stopped gazing at it, in turn, she started gazing at the stars. Somehow, the stars formed a face. It was a familiar face to Anna. Anna was now confused. "How come?" she asked herself.

She stood and looked closely at the stars. She keenly observed them. Hao also stood up. He followed what Anna was doing, observing the stars. But he couldn't see anything. "What's the matter, Anna?" he said, tapping Anna's shoulder with his finger.

Anna looked at him. Swiftly, her hand slapped Hao's cheek. "Are you trying to fool me!" she cried. "Yoh's my beloved. Not you!"

Hao held his cheek, looking at Anna. He was smirking. "Oh, Anna, you're like my brother," he said. "You don't appreciate what I'm doing for you. Poor, poor me. Nobody appreciates me no more."

Anna didn't mind what he was saying. "I must be alert; he's swift. He might kiss me again and hypnotize me!" Anna thought. She was about to run, when Hao blocked her way. "Get out of my way!" she yelled. But no matter how fast she moved, he was still able to block her. "Anna, don't you love me?" Hao asked.

"NO! I don't love you! Yoh's the one I love!" she answered. Hao was furious. he jabbed her on the stomach, drops of blood came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, dear Anna." He whispered while carrying her. "I love you even though you don't love me. You're mine even though you hate me and nobody else will ever own you."

Anna was unconscious. When they got home, Hao put her on a bed that was nicer than the one she used to sleep in. Hao smiled when he successfully laid her down. Then, slowly, he started removing her clothes. "Anna, you have a nice body…that's why you are mine…my most valuable treasure."

After removing all her clothes, she was laid on the bed, bare-naked. He smiled, and then giggled. He covered her with a white blanket, making her feel a little warm. Hao, then started removing his own clothes. After removing all of them, he lied next to her and covering himself with the white blanket. When he covered himself, he embraced Anna tightly. But she didn't fell anything.

He started kissing her neck then stopped. "Anna, you're beautiful." He whispered to her ear. "Please love me. No one else will love you anymore. Yoh's not here now. He's dead. So, please, Anna. Please love me too."

He brushed her blonde hair. He lied down again, now, he held her soft hand.

The next morning, Anna woke up. She felt something warm on her hand. She turned around and saw Hao. She was surprised. "Oh no!" she cried in her mind. Her eyes got teary. "Please, no!" she sat up, covering her face. Hao woke up. Seeing her cry, he sat up and started hugging her. Anna felt him.

She stopped crying then looked at him. "Hao, why? Why did you do this to me?" she asked him. Hao was now kissing her on the back of her neck. He stopped to answer her question. "Have you forgotten? You woke me up last night and started kissing me." He was lying.

Anna was surprised with his answer. She believed him for some reason. "Maybe, I was to depressed and started doing that to Hao," she thought. "Not Yoh."

She turned to Hao. "Hao, do you love me?" she asked. Hao looked at her. "Of course I do." He answered. "I love you with all my heart." Anna felt vulnerable. "Why?" she asked herself.

"Hao, I love you too," Anna said, closing her eyes. Hao cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. "Now, I'm giving up myself to you, Hao." She said in her mind. "Take care of me."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed this fic! Thank you so much! Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I think it's starting to get lime-ish. Please tell me if it is! Thank you! By the way, I think I'll be answering some questions…please ask me if you have any. Thank you, again!**


End file.
